<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>long time no see by kookiewon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088460">long time no see</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiewon/pseuds/kookiewon'>kookiewon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a happy ending?, Children, Doctor!taeyong, F/M, Fluff I guess, Multi, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, lawyer!sehun, possible poly r/s, psychologist!taehyung, single mother, with three kids from different fathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiewon/pseuds/kookiewon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so uhm y/n, a businesswoman, gets pregnant thrice and all baby daddies leave, then suddenly, they all came back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhm this will be random moments i would imagine lol haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is nothing more that you want to do than to go home and relax after a long day at work. The office has become hectic these days. Especially with the holidays coming up and you need to keep up with the demands of the public. It’s not easy being a business owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After driving for about 26 minutes, you have finally reached your home. As you went inside your house, you noticed that your children have not greeted you. They would usually run to you with hugs and kisses when you reach home. After reaching your living room you finally understand why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, your children sat on the sofa with their nana. Staring at three men you would have never expected to meet again. And this became the start of chaos in your life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sehun"</p><p>"wae"</p><p>"I’m pregnant"</p><p>"what! now way! are you not thinking?!!! we can't have a child now! there are so many things that could go wrong!"</p><hr/><p>"hey, I know I said I’ll take responsibility, but, I don't think we're ready for that"</p><p>"i-"</p><p>"Hajun, he's a good kid. and I see that you raised him well and I thought we'd be good with another child coming along but I just-"</p><p>"save it, leave."</p><hr/><p>"This is oddly familiar"</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"you're breaking up with me. you're scared of having a kid. I thought at least you'd take responsibility seeing that you get along well with my kids."</p><p>"I’m sorry"</p><p>"Whatever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>31, a business owner, a mother of three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to juggle my studies and taking care of three children all at the same time. Seriously. And I thank my parents for not abandoning me and for also being my only support system. I didn’t think I'd survive without them by my side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m happy. I am now the CEO of my own company and I have three beautiful children with me. I don’t think I need anything else right now. Though my parents say I need to find someone I can share my life with. But I don’t think I need that anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t get me wrong. I am not bitter about love because of my previous experiences. I just feel like what I have now is enough. If love comes then let it. But I don't plan on actively looking for it. I am content with what I have at this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, I am getting ready to go home and see my three children. It’s going to be the weekend tomorrow and I can’t wait to spend my time with my kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have a nana at home that babysits them while I'm at work then she goes home after. It’s getting pretty late now I have to go home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hajun? Hajin? Harin?, I’m back”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi darling, come here to the living room! You have guests”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s strange, I was not expecting anyone to visit me now and it’s late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, daddy Taehyung and daddy Taeyong are here and another man!” That was what my eldest greeted me with as he came near me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!” I said as I bolted to the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jun-ah, go to your room and bring your siblings with you, okay?” I did not need my son to hear me talk with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nana you can go home now, I can handle it here” The nana looked at me searching my face if I was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but dear? Just contact me if you need anything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Nana don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I waited for the nana to leave before facing the three men sitting on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what the hell are you all doing here?” I stated calmly but you can feel my anger seeping through my words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm. we came here to see our kids” Taeyong hesitantly replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s funny, I thought you wanted nothing to do with them? And why now? Especially you Oh Sehun, 9 years was it?” I pointed to him. I shifted the direction of my hand to Taehyung and said “6?” I then pointed next to Taeyong “3 years”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, how is it that you three came here altogether?” I added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey look, we came down here because we felt guilty. And I think it’s now time to take responsibility. Let us take the load off your shoulder.” Sehun spoke seeing as nobody wanted to answer me yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now time? That’s so convenient for you, isn’t it? Good for you, I never had that choice. Showing up only when you’re ready to take responsibility. Unlike you, I never had the chance to be ready. I had to be, right then and there. So how dare you?” I went on calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not know any better! I was young!” burst Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was too. But you left, and I had to do everything. Why do you think you have the right to my children now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we just wanted to be parents. Can we just talk about that?” Taehyung said trying to calm us but that did the opposite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is what we are talking about now. And my answer is no. So if you all would please leave. I am tired. I had a long day. You guys just had to come during the evening and ruin my night huh. You can show yourself out.” I stood up and left them and move straight to where my kids are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Taeyong tried to say something</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, just- some other day. I promise we’ll talk. Just not now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>